1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication socket, and more particularly to a shield-type communication socket.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view of a shield-type communication socket in the prior art. The shield-type communication socket includes a body 200, a terminal pusher 210, and two outer covers 220, 230, in which the outer covers 220, 230 are respectively pivoted on two opposite sides of the body 200. When the terminal pusher 210 is disposed on the body 200, the outer covers 220, 230 respectively rotate in two opposite directions, so as to press the terminal pusher 210 to the body 200 and accommodate the terminal pusher 210 in an accommodation space formed by the body 200 and the outer covers 220, 230. However, the shield-type communication socket in FIG. 1 has the following problems. Since the outer covers 220, 230 are independent elements, when any outer cover, i.e., the outer cover 220 or 230, rotates to contact the terminal pusher 210 and press the terminal pusher 210 towards the body 200, only a part of the signal lines are pressed by the terminal pusher 210 into corresponding Insulation Displacement Contact terminals (IDC terminals), and electrically contact the corresponding IDC terminals.
When the outer cover 220 rotates relative to the outer cover 230 to be covered on the outer cover 230, since the sizes of a semicircular notch 222 of the outer cover 220 and a semicircular notch 232 of the outer cover 230 are fixed, an aperture size of a through hole formed by the semicircular notch 222 and the semicircular notch 232 is fixed.
It should be noted that a cable for the shield-type communication socket normally has eight signal lines. The signal lines are wrapped by a metal mesh to protect the signal lines from electromagnetic interference. However, in order to achieve a better electromagnetic interference prevention effect of the signal lines, a thick cable is further used in the prior art. Besides the above metal mesh, each signal line of the thick cable is also wrapped by an electromagnetic interference prevention mesh. In this manner, when seeking for a better electromagnetic interference prevention effect, a user replaces a cable 240 inserting into the through hole by a thicker cable having an outer diameter larger than the aperture of the through hole, which causes the problem that the outer cover 220 cannot be completely covered on the outer cover 230, and further the travel of the terminal pusher 210 pressed by the outer covers 220, 230 to the body is insufficient. The insufficient travel of the terminal pusher 210 results in that a part of the signal lines cannot completely electrically contact the corresponding IDC terminals.
Furthermore, FIG. 2 shows a shield-type communication socket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,464 B1. The shield-type communication socket in FIG. 2 includes a body 300, a terminal pusher 310, and two outer covers 320, 330. The outer covers 320, 330 are respectively pivoted on two opposite sides of the body 300. When the terminal pusher 310 is disposed on the body 300, the outer covers 320, 330 respectively rotate in two opposite directions, so as to press the terminal pusher 310 to the body 300 and accommodate the terminal pusher 310 in an accommodation space formed by the body 300 and the outer covers 320, 330.
Likewise, the shield-type communication socket of FIG. 2 has the same problems as the shield-type communication socket of FIG. 1, i.e., (1) when any outer cover, i.e., the outer cover 220 or 230, rotates to contact the terminal pusher 210 and press the terminal pusher 210 towards the body 200, only a part of the signal lines are pressed by the terminal pusher 210 into corresponding IDC terminals (IDC), and electrically contact the corresponding IDC terminals; and (2) when seeking for a better electromagnetic interference prevention effect, a user replaces a cable 240 inserting into the through hole by a thicker cable having an outer diameter larger than the aperture size of the through hole, which causes the problem that the outer cover 220 cannot be completely covered on the outer cover 230.